


A Tough Tuesday

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Also if you squint Klaus is there., F/M, Hey ya'll guess who's bad with another Randy story that you didn't ask for., One that's actually mostly fluff., This did not end how I thought it would but, it's 2:14 in the morn so bleh.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: It's pretty much just Randy comforting the reader. Not much else to say after that. I hope you enjoy it though.





	A Tough Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, hope you enjoy!

    Another day, another mishap in the class, another lecture from Schuyler. By now, no one was really surprised anymore by all the mistakes [Name] made, after all, she was notorious for being one of, if not the worst wizardess in the school. Despite all that, she still managed to pull a smile onto her face, it seemed impossible for her to even be upset. The thing is, it was entirely possible for her to be upset, if anything, it happened fairly often. [Name] just happened to be good at hiding it. Some days were easy. The mistake was small, and effected no one but her. Other days…

    Well, they ended how it did now, with her hiding in a small, secluded nook in a part of the archives most never bothered even thinking about, struggling to prevent the tears that threatened to fall down her face. They’ve happened so often lately, that between classes and practice, [Name] had no energy to do anything but go back to her dorm and sleep.

    It was days like these where she just wanted to talk to someone, Amelia, Randy, hell, even Professor Schuyler was better than nothing, but… What would she even bother saying? ‘I’m sad because I’m bad at magic?’ Amelia would probably be nice about it but… That’s what best friends are supposed to do. Schuyler would probably just snap at her, saying it’s because she wasn’t practicing enough, and Randy? He probably has better things to do than listen to her mope about such a silly problem.

Even if she was completely wrong about all of them… After what happened to her parents, she had promised to herself that she would always smile for them, no matter what. Granted, there were times where she broke that promise, but under the circumstances, they were at least understandable. This however was something that no one needed to know about. It was bad enough that she was feeling this way, it would only feel worse if others were worried about her. The tears were starting to sting her eyes. Moving her hand up to wipe them away, she jumped once she heard a crashing sound. Jerking her head to the side, she saw that her arm had knocked over a pile of books.

“... Hello?”

On instinct, she covered her mouth. Out of all the people who had to hear, why did it have to be him?! Time seemed to stand completely still as she sat in silence, hearing the pair of footsteps grow ever closer, to the point where he was right next to the tiny nook she was curled up in.

“Hey, whoever’s out there, you aren’t in trouble or anything!... Or at least if you are, I won’t rat you out!” He seemed to stand there forever. Luckily, his feet started moving, the thump of his sneakers slowly growing lighter. When they vanished altogether, [Name] couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her.

“Found y-...[Name]?”

“Ah! R-Randy! What a surprise I was just… Reading this book!” Despite all her hopes, he clearly wasn’t buying it at all, instead, he kneeled down next to her, staring intensely at her face.

“[Name]... Have you been cryin-”

“N-no! Of course not! I’m as happy as can be! Why would you even think that I was crying? Hahaha… Ha… Randy?” He pulled [Name] close, and held on so tightly, as if she would slip away if he didn’t.

“R-Randy?”

“[Name]... If… If I did something wrong, please, just… Just tell me.”

“W-what?! No! No, you haven’t done anything wrong at all Randy! Why would you even think that?!” She couldn’t help how she responded. After all, he’d been nothing but perfect to her.

“Well… You’ve been avoiding me lately, so I figured…”

“No, you’ve done nothing wrong. It’s just… It’s just something stupid, so don’t worry about it! In fact, I’m feeling better already! Just in time too, because I actually have to get to afternoon classe-!” He attempt to get up was fruitless, as he refused to release her from his hug. If anything, he just adjusted themselves so it was slightly more comfortable.

“... Randy, I have to get to cla-”

“Nope. Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“B-but I’ll get in troubl-”

“I’m Prefect, I’ll just tell them I had you helping me.”

[Name] had a feeling he was going to pull that card out. As much as she hated missing class, it was nice being like this. Alone in the quiet depths of the archive, nestled into Randy’s warm chest, able to hear his calming heartbeat...    

“... I’m a failure.” She paused, waiting for a response, and was confused when the silence continued. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

“I-I can’t seem to go a single day in class without messing something up, no matter how hard I seem to practice. And… No matter how hard I try to ignore it, I can’t help but listen to all the whispers, about how a no-good wizardess like me shouldn’t even be here in the first place, or how I’ll never improve and… It hurts. It really does, but… I can’t complain…”   
“After all I… I promised to my parents that I would always smile for them, and try to make everyone around me happy. I… I already broke the smiling part but… But at least I can make sure everyone’s happy, even if it means I’m not…” She felt one of his large hands wipe away at the tears that started to fall down her face, as well as his soft lips placing a small kiss onto her forehead. 

For a while, it was just that, [Name] getting it all out of her system, with Randy holding her close, whispering comforting words into her ear. As much as she hated feeling so vulnerable, deep inside, [Name] was happy.

It was infinitely better than dealing with it herself.

\---------------------------------

    “Alright class, in today’s class, we will be teleporting marbles from your desk to the one in front of you. Now, since this class in particular has been having some… Difficulties, with this spell, those who mess up will be given supplementary lessons. Now, aperio!”

    With a flick of Schuyler's wand, a marble appeared on every student’s desk, and [Name] could already feel the dread set in, until a large hand reassuringly squeezed hers. Looking to her right, she saw Randy, who luckily had class this time. Taffy was perched on his shoulder, holding a little flag that read ‘go!’ and waving it around.

    “Don’t worry [Name], this’ll be a piece of cake for you! After all, you’ve been practicing so much, you put even Elias to shame!”

    “Go [Name]! Me knows you can do it!”

    With the two’s cheering, she couldn’t help but laugh, all the dread instantly leaving her. She took a breath and lifted up her wand… Before feeling something hit her head. Clearly it wasn’t just her, as Randy and Taffy looked up in confusion…

    Only to see even more marbles coming towards them. Randy quickly grabbed his cloak, holding it over the three of them to shield against the marbles and everyone else in the class panicked. Schuyler just rubbed his eyes before stopping the storm of marbles.

    “... Miss [Na-]”

    “Um… Actually, that was… Me…”

    [Name] would be lying if she said she wasn’t the least bit happy that it was one of the girls who constantly bad-mouthed her was the one who made the mistake. She also felt bad because it was embarrassing but hey. Karma.  
    “Well then. I apologize Miss [Name]. Now, everyone else continue, and you start cleaning up this mess.”

    Scooting out of the cloak (not before Randy snuck a quick kiss), [Name] took a deep breath once more, before chatting the incantation. With a poof, the marble was gone, and onto the desk in front of her. She was actually in shock that it actually worked, but [Name] quickly snapped out of it upon feeling two pairs of arms, one soft, one (surprisingly) muscular, wrap around her.

    “You did it [Name]! I’m so proud~”

    “Me knew you could do it!”

    As much as she enjoyed the hugs, she didn’t exactly enjoy the way everyone in class was looking at her, so she just hid her face behind her hands.

    “You two…”

\-----------------------

    The bell rang, signifying the end of class. [Name] was still smiling over her little victory, when she felt arms wrap around her again, eliciting a shriek.

    “Hello~”

    “Randy! What did I say about surprise hugs?!”

    “To warn you at least, but if I do, I don’t get to see those cute little expressions you make!”

    “Oh you…” Despite the fright, she still returned the hug before going back to putting up her books.

    “Oh yeah, why are you here Randy? I thought you were supposed to be helping Klaus with Prefect work…”

    “Yes I am, which is why we’re going on a run!”

    “... You ditched Klaus and he’s currently on a man-hunt for you, isn’t he?”

    “Maybe~ So let’s go!”

    “RANDY MY BOOKS!”  
    But it was too late, the books were left behind as he took her by the hand out into the hallway, where they proceeded to run into a very angry Emperor about 4 times before managing to escape him, hiding out in Randy’s secret experiment lair (which was really an old forgotten cellar but hey.) 

    [Name] simply stood by the entrance as Randy fumbled around with finding lights and moving junk out of the way to make a safe path to the old couch inside, pulling [Name] down with him. His arms immediately constricted her as he peppered her face with small kisses. There was no escape, if you even wanted that for some reason.

    “Hehe, so what’s the occasion, or are you just using me to avoid your work?”

    “Of course not!... Well, not this time at least. I just figured that it’d be nice to spend some time together, after all, I hadn’t seen you often the past few days…”

    “Hmm… That does sound nice. I do feel a little bad for Klaus though. He looked exhausted running after us…”

    “Well don’t. He’s been working me to the bone the past few days, he even made me skip lunch some days! How evil can you be?! Besides…” His tone suddenly dropped an octave, sending a chill down [Name]’s spine as he whispered into her ear, his hand lifting up her chin.

    “I don’t want you thinking about another guy right now…” Oh, how she loved when he got so serious, it was a side exclusive to her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she could practically feel him leaning in…

    *Bang*

    The two jumped up in fear, only to hear a slightly muffled voice through the cellar entrance.

    “Master, me back! Open the door please!”

    “Ughhhhhh…” [Name] couldn’t help the laughter that escaped her lips as Randy reluctantly unwrapped himself from her, and went to open the door for the little bear. Not realizing that he had ruined a certain mood, Taffy happily jumped in, running towards [Name] with a tiny cake in his hands, ‘congrats’ horribly written in frosting.

    “Me brought you cake! Me do good?” [Name] picked the little bear up, placing a kiss on his forehead, making Taffy blush (while offending Randy in the background.)

    “You did very good Taffy, thank you! It’s such a lovely surprise~ Did you make it yourself?”

    “Hehe, well… Me just brought it. Master made it!”

    “Aww, how sweet~ Did you write the words though?” Though it was obviously Taffy’s doing (after all, no human could possibly write that horribly), she still wanted him to know that she noticed! 

    “Nope, that was also Master!”

    “… R-really? It’s… Really something!”

    “A-anyway, it’s not the handwriting that matters! It’s the cake! Congrats on getting the spell right [Name]! So let’s eat!” 

    Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out some plates and forks, splitting up the cake between the three. The two sat together, Taffy nestled between them as he happily munched on his cake. Randy leaned over, whispering once again into her ear.

    “We’ll continue where we left off later…”

    [Name] nearly choked on her cake. Hoo boy...


End file.
